Resurreccion
by Juri-San
Summary: ¿Que susede cuando Anna pierde al ser que mas Ama?¿y cuando a la vez llega a ser la esposa del rey Shaman y no es feliz? , Por fin Anna lograra estar con quien ama
1. Resurreccion

Resurrección  
  
En el torneo se Shamanes Yoh: Amidameru técnica de Amida corte de Buda!!!! ¿?: He. Manta: Yoh!!! Anna: el esta perdiendo!!! Por que no hacia bien su entrenamiento!!! Silver: si esto sigue a si a Yoh le costara la vida Manta: que!!! Anna: Mentira!!!Mentira!!! Manta: no puede ser!!! Anna: y por que le elegiste tal oponente!!! Silver: yo no escojo los oponentes..estoy tan preocupado por Yoh como tu. Manta: Yoh. Anna:(mirando al piso) si el pierde morirá. Una lágrima recorre su rostro hasta terminar en el piso. Manta: Anna.. Anna: quiero ayudarle!!! Silver: lo siento pero eso no es posible Anna: por que!!! Manta: si Yoh, si Yoh pierde. Silver: hay que tener fe en que Yoh vencerá. Anna: decirlo es muy fácil.. Manta: Silver tiene razón!!! Anna: para mi no es tan fácil.si Yoh se va si Yoh me deja yo que are!!! Manta: Anna.. Anna quien estaba pálida del miedo, temblaba como u pez fuera del mar y sus negros ojos llenos de lagrimas queda observando a Yoh quien el estaba muy débil con una baja posesión de objetos y unas graves heridas ¿?: Creo que este es tu fin Yoh Asakura Yoh: maldito. Yoh recibe un gran ataque que termina con su vida. ¿?: Lo vez no baila la pena ni que intentes derrotarme hehehe.nose ni para que te hablo nisiquiera me escuchas. Silver:..matar a tus oponentes esta estrictamente prohibido estas expulsado h. Silver es interrumpido ¿?: No me importa almenos cumplí mis intenciones.hehehe Manta: YOH!!!!!!!!!!!AMIGO!!!!!!!!!! Anna: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anna cae destrozada al piso En otro lugar Una joven estaba mirando las estrellas, con su blanca piel, sus rubios cabellos y sus negros ojos empañados de lágrimas Chica: por que tengo siempre este cruel y frió recuerdo, es agujero que se produjo en mí con nada lo logre llenar, quiero ver tu mirada, tu voz, tu Sonrisa.yo no soy feliz, con tigo si lo fue y nunca telo mostré.siempre te mande y te maltrate.pero los años pasaron y yo estoy aquí.sin ti.tu deberías estar aquí.no el quien te mato, quien me daño.yo me enamore de el porque en el lo único que vi fue tu sonrisa, tu mirada,te vi a ti.pero no fue así La chica es interrumpida. ¿?: ¿Por qué lloras? mi Anna estas donde siempre quisiste eres la esposa del Shaman King, tienes todos los lujos que quieras y si la luna quieres por ella ire para ti Anna.no me digas que estuviste pensando en el pero si matarlo fue lo mejor que hice Anna: cállate!! El chico la besa Anna:(separándose de el) como te odio Hao Asakura. Hao: ¿Qué? ¿No lo entiendes? Nunca volverás a ver al inepto de Yoh n-u-n-c- a compréndelo de una vez. Hao le de una bofetada que deja a Anna tirada en el piso Anna: Yoh. Hao: tan difícil es de entender!!! Tu ya no tienes a Yoh enriéndelo solo me tienes a mi Anna: entonces no tengo nada.lo único que me queda es.creer en la resurrección.  
FIN  
  
Nota de autora: espero que les allá gustado honestamente yo creo que salio bastante bien aunque para mi sus opiniones valen mas espero que les guste 


	2. Revivir Espiritus

Revivir Espíritus  
  
En el torneo de Shamanes Yoh: Amidamaru técnica de Amida corte de Buda!!!! Hao: He. ¿de veras crees que con eso me vas a vencer? Yoh: claro!! Hao: eres un idiota De acto seguido Hao se mueve a su espalda y le ataca con su espada Yoh: aaaaaaa!!!! Hao: lo ves? Manta: YOH!!!!! Anna: el esta perdiendo!!! Por que no hacia bien su entrenamiento!!! Silver: si esto sigue a si a Yoh le costara la vida Hao:(pensando) miro a sus amigos..tienen miedo....temen perder a Yoh..se nota en sus caras..se nota en sus ojos y se nota en su voz.. Yoh: tu estas peleando con migo no con, ellos no los mires, no los lastimes!!!!!! Hao: por ahora no pienso lastimarlos a ellos... Yoh: O__O Hao: pienso herirte a ti!!! Amidamaru: Amo Yoh!!!!! Los dos hermanos comienzan a pelear La pelea se veía difícil y obscura, tenebrosa Un aira muy caliente y pesado rodeaba aquel bosque en el que se enfrentaban, Silver, Anna y Manta estaban asustados, con miedo de perder a su amigo, con miedo que si Yoh no detenía a Hao ¿Quién lo aria? ¿Quién? Aquella batalla cada vez se veía mas pesada para Yoh tenia una baja posesión de objetos, extraño en el pero..estaba asustado, inseguro y muy serio Hao: vamos hermanito..estas muy débil admite tu derrota y sédeme tu cuerpo Yoh: nunca yo luchare asta el fin!!!!!!!! Hao: estas seguro que tu quieres eso hermanito? Hao volvió a mirar a ver a el desesperado publico los tres estaban en un momento de gran tensión pero el se sorprendió mas al ver a Anna pálida como la nieve, temblorosa por el miedo y sus grandes ojos que siempre mostraban indiferencia llenos de lagrimas sin sacarle de enzima a su herido y débil prometido Hao: ^-^ (pensando) nunca creí verte en este estado y menos por el.. Yoh: ¡¡ por que miras a Anna así!! ¡¡ No te atrevas a tocarla!! Hao: He...He...He Yoh: ¡¡ que es lo gracioso!! Hao: Creo que este es tu fin Yoh Asakura Yoh: maldito. Hao: asta nunca hermanito..¡ Espíritu del Fuego! Yoh: aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! El chico había recibido un letal ataque que lo arrastro a la muerte.. Hao: Lo vez no baila la pena ni que intentes derrotarme he, he, he.nose ni para que te hablo ni siquiera me escuchas. Silver:..matar a tus oponentes esta estrictamente prohibido estas expulsado H.. Silver fue interrumpido por el tranquilo tono de voz de Hao Hao: No me importa almenos cumplí mis intenciones.hehehe Manta: YOH!!!!!!!!!!!AMIGO!!!!!!!!!! Anna: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hao observa de reojo Manta y Anna destocados completamente Hao: te felicito Espíritu del Fuego De acto seguido Hao salta hacia atrás y queda parado en la palma de la mano de aquel terrible monstruo de color rojo hasta que ambos desaparecen En otro lugar Una joven estaba mirando las estrellas, con su blanca piel, sus rubios cabellos y sus negros ojos empañados de lágrimas Chica: por que tengo siempre este cruel y frió recuerdo, es agujero que se produjo en mí con nada lo logre llenar, quiero ver tu mirada, tu voz, tu Sonrisa.yo no soy feliz, con tigo si lo fue y nunca telo mostré.siempre te mande y te maltrate.pero los años pasaron y yo estoy aquí.sin ti.tu deberías estar aquí.no el quien te mato, quien me daño.yo me enamore de el porque en el lo único que vi fue tu sonrisa, tu mirada,te vi a ti.pero no fue así Ella es interrumpida Hao: ¿Por qué lloras? mi Anna estas donde siempre quisiste eres la esposa del Shaman King, tienes todos los lujos que quieras y si la luna quieres por ella iré para ti Anna.no me digas que estuviste pensando en el pero si matarlo fue lo mejor que hice Anna: cállate!! El chico la besa Anna:(separándose de el) como te odio Hao Asakura. Hao: ¿Qué? ¿No lo entiendes? Nunca volverás a ver al inepto de Yoh n-u-n-c- a compréndelo de una vez. Hao le de una bofetada que deja a Anna tirada en el piso Anna: Yoh. Hao: tan difícil es de entender!!! Tu ya no tienes a Yoh enriéndelo solo me tienes a mi Anna: entonces no tengo nada.lo único que me queda es.creer en la resurrección. Hao: pues si Yoh vuelve tocar este mundo lo matare tal y como lo e echo la primera vez.. Anna: eres un maldito!!!! Eso es lo que eres!!! Hao: pues no confíes nunca en revivir Espíritus...  
  
FIN  
  
Nota de Autora: espero que les allá gustado pienso que no quedo tan mal quizás mejor que Resurrección pero en fin espero que les guste!!!!!!!!!  
  
JURI 


	3. Yo resistire

Ya ha pasado un año desde que Hao mato a Yoh en aquella batalla, Hao se convirtió en el rey Shaman y Anna en su esposa.  
  
Nos movemos a un oscuro pasillo donde se encuentra la actual primera dama del Rey Shaman agachada en los pisos  
  
Anna estaba en el piso de aquel pasillo del palacio, paresia que no terminaría jamás, a su fondo solo se veía oscuridad ni una pequeña gota de luz, Anna descorsentada miraba a su alrededor, observo la ventana, estaba lloviendo, mucho, ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos, las cosas que mas había sufrido en su vida fueron ahí.  
  
Anna:(con una sube voz) Aun lo puedo recordar, con gran claridad, cuando Hao lo mato, Cuando el los echo y cuando el me obligo a perderlo todo....  
  
Ella siguió observando todo desesperadamente entre mas miraba mas tormento volvía a ella luego miro sus brazos vio una pulsera color plata muy plana y larga, también muy hermosa, asta que se limito a ver su cuerpo. Llevaba un vestido más menos asta sus rodillas color crudo, abajo del todo llevaba una franga color bordo y blanco, una tela (Igual a la de Hao pero mucho mas corta) que tan solo tapaba asta su pecho, con abajo del todo el mismo diseño de el vestido y unas botas del mismo color de la ropa, siguió observando y se detuvo a ver su vientre algo hinchado y puso sus manos sobre el  
  
Anna: lo mas feliz que puede vivir una mujer, ¡Si, Claro!, ¡como lo odio!  
  
Ella da un puñetazo al piso  
  
Anna: ¡aun lo recuerdo con claridad! Fue hace 7 meses, yo aun cargaba mis 14 años de edad fue cuando...  
  
°°°Flash Back°°°  
  
Hao: Annita, ¿Qué te pareció tu primer día como la mujer del Rey Shaman?  
  
Anna: ¿¡Tú que crees!?  
  
Hao:(apretándole los cachetes) creo que no estas en posición de gritarme ni darme ordenes...  
  
Anna no pudo hacer nada más que tirarle una amenazadora mirada  
  
Hao:(en la misma posición que antes) Tampoco me gusta esa mirada (la besa) Mi Amor  
  
En menos de segundos Hao había recibido una bofetada de Anna  
  
Anna: ¿¡Quien te crees!?  
  
Hao:(golpeándole mas fuerte) ¡¡ Tu quien te crees!! Estoy seguro que a Yoh nunca le hubieras echo eso!  
  
Hao acababa de usar la palabra indicada para lastimar completamente a la Itako, y como era de esperarse Anna quedo completamente tiesa y con sus negros Ojos llenos de lagrimas  
  
Anna: ¡como te atreves!  
  
Hao:(dándole la espalda) aun puedes arrepentirte de tus palabras, te espero en una hora en nuestra alcoba  
  
Anna:(con cierta desconfianza) ¿Para que?  
  
Hao: vamos a Hacerlo  
  
Anna: ¿Hacer que?  
  
Hao: "Eso" (N.A: supongo que saben que y no me harán explicarlo ¿verdad?)  
  
Anna: o_o  
  
Un mes y medio después  
  
Anna: Hao, necesito hablar con tigo...  
  
Hao: ¿Qué quieres?  
  
Anna: es que...yo...en mi vientre...yo  
  
Hao: ¿tu?  
  
Anna: ¡¡ Estoy esperando un Hijo tuyo!!  
  
Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Hao y de acto seguido la abraza  
  
Hao:(abrazándola) Annita  
  
Anna quien no logro hacer otra cosa que llorar...  
  
°°°Fin Flash Back°°°  
  
Anna vuelve a golpear el piso  
  
Anna: ¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡El hace con migo lo que quiere!! ¡¡ abecés me trata con mucho amor y cariño pero abecés me trata peor que a un perro!!  
  
Lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de la niña  
  
Anna: al menos si pudiera estar junto a los amigos de Yoh...que digo ¡Junto a mis Amigos! pero Hao también se encargo de ello una noche...  
  
°°°Flash Back°°°  
  
Ren:(apuntando con su cuchilla) ¡¡mira Hao!! ¡Anna es tu prometida ahora y eso lo entendemos! Pero no puedes hacerlo lo que le estas asiendo!  
  
Horohoro:(apuntándole con su cañón) ¿¡como eres capas de prohibirle pensar en Yoh!?  
  
Tamao: eso es inhumano...y tan poco tenia por que matar al joven Yoh  
  
Fausto: Anna vendrá con nosotros ¡no nos importa que no estés de acuerdo!  
  
Pilika: Anna se la pasaba dándonos órdenes pero después de todo ¡es nuestra amiga!   
  
Jun: ¡si es necesario nos encargaremos de romper el compromiso!  
  
Ryu: ¡Jun tiene razón!   
  
Manta: vamos Anna-San tu eres fuerte tienes que aguantar! Tienes que resistir!  
  
Hao: hmp!, ya me estoy cansando de escucharlos decir idioteces!  
  
Chocolove: ¿Quién dice idioteces?  
  
Hao: lo are simple, no me importa que consideren a Anna como su "Amiga" les dejare ir con una advertencia la próxima vez los matare al igual como le e echo a mi hermano!  
  
Ren: eres un maldito!  
  
Hao: ¡Espíritu del Fuego!  
  
°°°Fin Flash Back°°°  
  
Anna:(con las manos en su cabeza) No! No! No! No quiero ni acordarme de lo que sigue!!  
  
La Itako comienza a llorar por un rato silenciosamente  
  
Anna: ¿pero que me pasa? ¡Yo soy Anna la Itako! ¡Yo soy Fuerte! ¡Yo no demuestro lo que siento!... pero desde aquel incidente que tanto me marco...  
  
°°°Flash Back°°°  
  
Yoh: ¡¡ por que miras a Anna así!! ¡¡ No te atrevas a tocarla!!  
  
Hao: He...He...He  
  
Yoh: ¡¡ que es lo gracioso!!  
  
Hao: Creo que este es tu fin Yoh Asakura  
  
Yoh: maldito...  
  
Hao: asta nunca hermanito... ¡Espíritu del Fuego!  
  
Yoh: aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
  
El chico había recibido un letal ataque que lo arrastro a la muerte...  
  
Hao: Lo vez no baila la pena ni que intentes derrotarme he, he, he...nose ni para que te hablo ni siquiera me escuchas...  
  
Silver:...matar a tus oponentes esta estrictamente prohibido estas expulsado H...  
  
Silver fue interrumpido por el tranquilo tono de voz de Hao  
  
Hao: No me importa almenos cumplí mis intenciones...he,he,he  
  
Manta: YO ¡¡AMIGO!!  
  
Anna: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
°°°Fin Flash Back°°°  
  
Anna: No! no puedo soportarlo!, luego de eso recuerdo...que el me quito mi rosario para que yo no buscara a Yoh  
  
Anna empieza a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que siente que alguien pone sus brazos en sus hombros, Anna de vuelta su cabeza para ver quien era el visitante.  
  
Anna:(con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas) Tu...  
  
CONTINUARA.......  
  
Juri: ¿Qué les pareció? Fue algo deprimente lo se...pero aun falta otro capitulo n.n 


	4. La anhelada resurreccion

La Anhelada Resurrección  
  
Anna:(con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas) Tu...  
  
Anna estaba mas que sorprendida no lo podía creer el había vuelto a ella, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, estaba muy feliz  
  
Anna: as vuelto...Yoh  
  
Yoh le dio su mejor sonrisa  
  
Anna: no lo puedo creer tu estas muerto, y no pude invocarte, ¿Quién eres?  
  
Yoh: Soy yo, Yoh tu prometido   
  
Anna: no comprendo, pero si Hao te ve, estaré muerta  
  
El joven le estira el brazo  
  
Yoh: vamos, ven toma mi brazo el no nos vera  
  
Anna hace lo pedido  
  
Anna: dime ¿Quién eres?  
  
Yoh: Soy yo, Anna,  
  
Anna: ¿eres un fantasma?  
  
Yoh: si  
  
Anna: ¿y por que no estas en el cielo?  
  
Yoh se echo a reír como lo hacia siempre  
  
Anna: estas igual que antes  
  
Yoh: tú estas mucho más hermosa que antes  
  
La joven pone una cara triste  
  
Anna: dime, ¿Por qué no as ido al otro mundo?  
  
Yoh: porque al ver como te trata mi hermano no puedo hacerlo  
  
La Chica de rubios cabellos comienza a llorar  
  
Anna: ¿no estas descansando ni en paz por mi culpa?  
  
Yoh: no, no podría descansar al ver como te trata mi hermano, no lo puedo soportar...  
  
El chico había sido interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo de la joven que amaba en vida y muerte. La joven acurruco su rostro en su pecho y se echo a llorar  
  
Yoh: ¿Anna, tu no eras así?  
  
Anna: No lo era tu hermano me a echo esto por todo lo me a echo e quedado así, débil, sensible y triste  
  
Al escuchar las palabras de su prometida con más fuerza la abrazo  
  
Anna: primero te mato, luego para que no te buscara me quito mi rosario, luego alejo a nuestros amigos, y finalmente...  
  
Ella fue interrumpida  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué le a echo Hao a mis perdón nuestros amigos?}  
  
Aunque Yoh estuviese muerto seguía siendo el mismo que antes  
  
Anna: los espanto, los alejo de mi, como no se fueron los ataco no están muertos eso te lo aseguro pero, no los volví a ver  
  
Yoh: Annita...  
  
Yoh no savia que hacer tenia a su ex prometida llorando, no un poco sino que mucho en sus brazos, no podía hacer mucho ya que si Hao se enteraba solo ella saldría perjudicada la miro, se veía hermosa, paso sus manos por sus rubios cabellos, noto que estaba llevando aretes, cosa que jama había visto en Anna se parecían mucho a los de su hermano la soltó no quería causarle problemas, Ella lo miro algo ruborizada, "¿es un fantasma? Y a mi que me importa es Yoh…" pensaba una y otra ves la Itako, el le tomo la barbilla acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso...  
  
Por un largo rato se besaron e Yoh se soltó  
  
Anna: no me dejes por favor  
  
Yoh: Annita...  
  
La volvió a mirar miro su vientre noto que estaba hinchado y supuso lo que había pasado, puso su mano sobre el y lo empezó a acariciar  
  
Yoh: ¿estas embarazada? ¿Cierto?  
  
Anna:(algo triste) si...  
  
Yoh: no estés trise n_n  
  
Anna: ¡¿y como quieres que este?! ¡Tan solo tengo 15 años y tendré un hijo con una persona que odio!  
  
Ella sintió un calido abrazo de su parte  
  
Yoh: Annita, en tu pequeño vientre, el bebe que descansa...soy yo  
  
Anna quedo con los ojos así O_O no lo podía creer ¡Yoh volvería a estar en sus manos! ¿Pero si Hao se enteraba? ¿Lo volvería a Matar?  
  
Anna: yo...no se que decir  
  
Yoh: no digas nada n_n  
  
Anna: mejor déjame en casa no quiero que Hao se entere...  
  
Yoh: como tú quieras n_n  
  
Era de Noche Anna se despertó algo alterada vio que Hao estaba dormido a su lado y que estaban en una cama doble, también vio que Espíritu Del Fuego vigilaba la entrada, tal y como lo hacia todas las noches  
  
Anna: ¿acaso todo fue un sueño?  
  
Pensó Anna, Ella se paro de su cama y vio todo ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No tenia ni idea  
  
Decidió bajar las escaleras quería estar ahí tan cerca de Hao mas bien estaba muy pensativa ¿Yoh? No paraba de cejarse.  
  
Llego a un estar miro por la ventana, todo estaba oscuro; Lagrimas caían de sus ojos su mente era solo para Yoh y seguía sin poder creer que no este a su lado  
  
Anna: el me dejo...  
  
Un gran silencio recorrió toda la habitación asta que  
  
¿?: Anna! Anna!  
  
Anna: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
¿?: Vine a verte ¿Qué ¿no se nota?  
  
Anna: Hao los veo los Matara!  
  
¿?: Es un reto que ahí que correr  
  
Anna: gracias...  
  
CONTINUARA.............  
  
Juri: Hola! Este capitulo estuvo muy cursi lo admito espero que les guste les agradezco mucho los rewies!! Gracias!!   
  
  
  
Ok aqui contestare todos los rewies es que antes no tenia tiempo:  
  
phil: pues me alegro que te guste y es una lastima que no le encuentres trama pero tenes razon los 2 primeros capitulos son pura pelea!! y continuacion aqui la tienes gracias!!  
  
Sakura Himura: si es algo cortiro lo se ¬¬ aqui tenes la continuacion y gracias!!  
  
yessica: si el fic es triste no lo niego y tienes razon si Yoh murio es por que el seño se lo a llevado amen por ello muchas gracias!  
  
Andy-chan: tienes razon Hao fue muy cruel matar a Yoh frente a Anna y luego lastimarla cuando sufre que malo!! bueno, Hao no mato a los amigos de ella e Yoh oh no,no,no Hao si fue muy cruel al quitarle su rosario eso fue cruel y respecto de hacerlo bueno no se que decir...y respecto a que el Fic esta mejorando es logico por que "Resurreccion" y "Revivir Espiritus" en realidad no son seguidos por eso dice fin y los escribi hace 3 meses mas o menos y este es nuevito yo en ese tiempo e escrito mucho y por eso se nota el cambio me alegro que lo notaras gracias!!  
  
Yeni: ¿deveras crees que lo dejo en lo mejor? uh fue lo que trate de hacer me alegro que te guste!  
  
May_chan: ¿emocionante? n.n si Hao es muy lindo pero yo me quedo con Ren-tAO Y TU CON hAO ¿VALE?  
  
Bueno gracias a todos  
  
ATT JURI 


	5. Lo que tanto e deseado

Lo que tanto e deseado  
  
¿?: Anna! Anna!  
  
Anna: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
¿?: Vine a verte ¿Qué ¿no se nota?  
  
Anna: Hao los veo los Matara!  
  
¿?: Es un reto que ahí que correr  
  
Anna: gracias...  
  
Un suspiro algo nervioso salio de su voz  
  
Anna: Horohoro, Ren, yo estaba dormida, y vi a Yoh   
  
Horohoro: ¿¿Qué??  
  
Ren: eso quiere decir que el aun habita este mundo  
  
Anna: yo hable con el...el me dijo algo parecido a que resucitara en el bebe que espero  
  
El Ainu estallo en risa  
  
Horohoro: ¡¡ pero si estarás trastornada!! ¿Cómo le pondrás? ¿Yoh-Kun?  
  
Horo había obtenido lo que merecía  
  
Horohoro: TT_TT ¿Por qué me pegas Anna?  
  
Ren: yo creo que te lo merecías   
  
Los tres se echan a reír  
  
Anna: tengo miedo...  
  
Ren: ¿a que?  
  
Anna: a Hao, A Espíritu del Fuego  
  
Horohoro: Anna...  
  
La Itako comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente  
  
Ren: Anna... ya veras, que la fuerza te acompañara  
  
Horohoro: es cierto tu no eres asi!  
  
Anna: gracias...  
  
De un gran golpe sus ojos se abren drásticamente  
  
Ren: ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Anna: ese ruido, es de Hao  
  
Horohoro: ¡va! ¿Qué nos puede hacer?  
  
De Golpe Horohoro cae al piso  
  
Ren y Anna: ¡¡Hao!!  
  
Ren: ¡¡Bason posesiona mi cuchilla dorada!! ¡¡Fusión de Almas!!  
  
Anna: Hao, dime, que quieres  
  
Hao: ¡creo que la pregunta es que quieres tú!  
  
Ren: ¡¡tú que tratas de decir con eso!!  
  
Hao: Anna, Anna, Anna e escuchado toda tu conversación, se que el Hijo que esperas es de Yoh, supuse que tu alma estaba junto a la de el, cuando te encontré tirada en el pasillo, veo que estuviste unas horas por que cuando te paraste de la cama, tu alma se debió posesionar de tu cuerpo  
  
Anna: Hao... ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
Hao: ^-^ no admitiré que ese bebe nazca, tendrá el mismo destino que tuvo Yoh, Morir de la forma mas avergonzarte  
  
Anna: ¡¡Hao es tu Hijo!!  
  
El Joven Tao no sentía deseos de meterse en la discusión, ni Horohoro que seguía algo mareado, pero por si acaso tenían una alta posesión de objetos para contra atacar  
  
Hao: es mi Hijo, pero en realidad tan solo es tu amante!  
  
Anna: ¡Yoh No es mi amante el era mi prometido, el debería ser el rey Shaman, el debería ser mi esposo, que seguro lo aria mejor que tu!   
  
Hao quedo completamente en estado de shock  
  
Hao: ¿Qué as dicho?  
  
Anna: ¡¡lo que as oído!!  
  
Una fuerte bofetada enrojeció drásticamente la mejilla de la joven, Tao y Horo no soportaron eso  
  
Horohoro: ¡¡ya te las veras Hao!!  
  
Ren: ¡Vamos Bason!  
  
Hao: Espíritu...del...Fuego...¡¡Atacalos!!  
  
En menos de segundos Espíritu del fuego quedo frente a frente a los dos Shamanes  
  
Ren: ¡¡Maldición!!  
  
Horohoro: ¡¡cobarde!!  
  
Hao: he, he, he  
  
El apache volvió a ver fijo a Kyohyama  
  
Hao: ¡¡apenas nazca yo te juro que lo matare!  
  
La Itako lleva su mano a su vientre  
  
Anna: no te atrevas Hao Asakura  
  
Hao: ¿Por qué no?, Anna Kyohyama  
  
Anna: ¡por que yo lo amo!  
  
Hao: ¿!tu lo que ¡?  
  
Anna: que...lo...Lo...amo  
  
Hao: amas a un muerto, ¡¡Que patético!!  
  
Anna: ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Amo a Yoh!!  
  
Hao: ¡¡pero lamento recordarte que yo soy tu esposo!!  
  
El la golpea  
  
Hao: eres muy atrevida  
  
Anna estaba completamente desperada miraba a Hao quien tenia el poder en sus brazos, a Ren y Horohoro luchando contra Espíritu del Fuego, miro hacia todos lados y vio algo que le ayudaría.  
  
Era un cuchillo con un gran filo corrió hacia el, para caer en amenaza contra su marido  
  
Hao: ¿Qué harás con eso? ¿Me mataras?  
  
Anna: al revés  
  
Horohoro: ¡¡que estas diciendo!!  
  
Ren: ¡¡Anna!!  
  
Anna: si yo muero podré estar con Yoh  
  
Ren: ¡Anna escúchate mira lo que estas diciendo!!  
  
Anna ya tenía el cuchillo en su pecho, esto formo un gran silencio  
  
Hao: ¡de veras harás eso por ese idiota!  
  
Anna: ¿quieres apostar?  
  
O_O así fue como quedo la cara de los tres chicos  
  
Hao, RenyHoro: ¡¡¡Anna!!!  
  
Si, Anna lo había echo, estaba ya tirada en el piso, casi sin vida  
  
Hao: ¡¡como te atreviste!!  
  
Anna:(sin mucha vida) Yoh...  
  
Su espíritu subió, ya no pertenecía a ese mundo en el que tanto sufrió, para cambiar a un lugar lleno de paz y amor, su alma callo en los brazos de de otro espíritu, al que siempre quiso que la acompañe, con el que siempre quiso estar....Yoh  
  
FIN  
  
Juri: OK fue algo triste, pero bueno no todos mis Fics son deprimentes (o si?)   
  
Andy-Chan: ¿deveras crees que es mucho drama?, si, estoy de acuerdo con tigo, en serio te gusto lo de el "Sueño de Anna? el final no es combencente del todo pero bueno, espero que te guste!!  
  
Cynthia: me alegro que creeas que es original, quizas Hao si me quedo un poco despiadado  
  
Li Asakura: pues aqui tienes la continuacion y gracias!! 


End file.
